


All of the Stars

by Stacysmash



Series: Vampires and Werewolves and Giants, Oh my! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Spin-off of A Double Dose of Trouble, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire Inuoka, Vampire Lev, Vampires, human hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: For all his immortal life, the Nekoma coven resided in the outskirts of Tokyo. At least there, away from most of the city lights, he could pick out enough stars to connect into a constellation. Maybe one day he’ll return to their old house, but he doubted it. Life for the vampires wasn’t as it used to be, they were integrating with all sorts of species and finding new families. Perhaps he’ll have a new family of his own once he worked through the MSA program.Spin-off toA Double Dose of Trouble. I recommend reading it first!





	All of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnthebunneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/gifts).



> Omg, I didn't think I'd still be writing for this AU but I've been inspired lately and may have a couple more up my sleeve besides this one (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧  
> This particular fic is definitely inspired by [FinnTheBunneh's art](https://finnthebunneh.tumblr.com/post/185827526132/old-doodle-of-hinata-with-his-nekoma-bfs-the) of this adorable polyamory. Also, partially inspired by the song All of the Stars by Ed Sheeran!
> 
> Also, just as a refresher, the MSA is the Ministry of Supernatural Affairs. It's a branch of the government that is teaching supernatural creatures about human society and how to safely integrate into it. Hinata comes from a long line of vampire hunters who have adapted to modern times as well, becoming agents for the MSA instead. Hinata is Inuoka's agent, who guides him and volunteers his blood to keep him fed. Lev's agent is Goshiki.

Inuoka sighed, his breath visible in the chilly night and further obscuring the sky above him. He’d been wasting time up there on the roof of the MSA dorms ever since the sun had set but he still hadn’t found what he was looking for. It was his usual custom on Thursday nights when most of the other nocturnal races had classes, but he didn’t. The whole roof was his alone, giving him the peace he needed to search the dark sky.

For all his immortal life, the Nekoma coven resided in the outskirts of Tokyo. At least there, away from most of the city lights, he could pick out enough stars to connect into a constellation. Maybe one day he’ll return to their old house, but he doubted it. Life for the vampires wasn’t as it used to be, they were integrating with all sorts of species and finding new families. Perhaps he’ll have a new family of his own once he worked through the MSA program.

Just as Inuoka was beginning to feel lonely, staring up at the light-polluted sky, the door to the roof burst open. He smiled and chuckled softly, recognizing the scent of his intruder as well as the noise as he scuffled around.

“Inuoka, _there_ you are!” Lev shouted as his head came into view, upside down and blocking every bit of sky. 

“It’s just me here, you don’t have to be so loud. Lay down,” Inuoka said, patting the space beside him. Even in the dim light, Lev’s emerald eyes glimmered above him as he cocked his head. 

_They’re beautiful_ , Inuoka thought, not for the first time. _Perhaps I don’t need to see the stars when I can see them._

“Why are you lying down? Aren’t you bored? Wouldn’t you rather go to the gym and play with me?”

“Hm, maybe later. Right now, I just want to chill.”

For a moment, Inuoka was worried he was just going to take off and leave him there. He could hardly expect someone as energetic as Lev to lay down and relax. Although, most of the members of Nekoma probably thought the same about _him_. When Lev finally nodded and dove onto the space next to him, Inuoka snorted.

“Can’t you do anything slowly or gracefully?”

“Nah, Alisa inherited all the grace,” he explained, a strange fondness in his voice. Lev’s situation was different than most vampires in that he had a blood relative in the same coven with him. When they were human, their parents worked themselves to the bone on their farm but there had been a drought that year and had hardly any crops to sell or eat. There were no jobs for Lev in the little village and Alisa had two choices: get married or offer her body to anyone who would pay. The Haiba family decided they couldn’t tolerate either of those options, but a strange ray of hope came along when the Nekoma coven rolled through town.

At first, Alisa and Lev offered to feed the vampires for compensation, but Kuroo took one look at them and could tell their bodies wouldn’t be able to handle it since they were so malnourished. Instead, he offered to turn them and join their family, saying it was easier to drink blood to survive than growing crops in a drought. It didn’t take them long to agree, Lev and Alisa saying a tearful goodbye to their family to join a new one. They never regretted it for a second.

“So,” Lev said, still shifting around on his back to get comfortable, “what are we doing?”

“Searching.”

“For what?”

“A star… they’re so hard to find here.”

“Yeah, they are. I’ll help you look.”

Inuoka smiled. He hadn’t been sure what to think of Lev at first when he joined the coven. He was fun and energetic, but there was an unspoken competitiveness between them. They had just enough similarities to be comparable, but Lev was taller, faster, and though no one would ever say it to Inuoka’s face, more beautiful. That part was fine with him; Inuoka would be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy staring at beautiful things. It’s why he so often searched the sky for a single star.

“On our farm back home, we could see every star at night. They were almost as bright as the moon, shining like all these tiny little lights,” Lev mused. “I kind of miss it when we had no lights on Earth that could compete with the sky.”

Inuoka hummed in agreement, trying to picture it in his mind instead of the disappointing display above him. “Do you remember the sun? What that was like?”

“Yeah, it felt good to feel it on your skin. It was different from wrapping up in a blanket or sipping a hot drink. Nothing better than being warmed by the sun…” Lev’s excited tone faded and Inuoka felt a prick of guilt for reminding him of the loss.

“It’s still great now though,” he said quickly, hoping to lift the atmosphere. “We’re stronger and faster than we used to be. We don’t ever age!”

“That’s true! That part is awesome.”

“And now that we’re going through the program, we don’t even have to hide anymore.” 

“Yeah, the program...what will you do when we graduate, Inuoka?”

Inuoka winced at the reminder but he had to admit their time in the MSA dorms was coming to a fast close. He had to admit that he enjoyed living with Lev and the way they had bonded over the past year. It wasn’t like it used to be where Inuoka felt inadequate next to Lev when they lived with the whole Nekoma coven. It was more like they became complementary partners, both revolving around one warm, central force.

“I don’t know, but I hope I still get to see Hinata.”

“Hinata,” Lev whispered as if his very name was a secret only they shared. “I lied when I said nothing was better than the sun. _He’s_ better.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“There’s no way he’d forget about us, even if he had a new vampire to take care of.”

Inuoka inhaled sharply, his anger spiking at the idea of Hinata feeding a vampire other than him. He knew all along that it wasn’t smart to grow so attached to his agent but how could he possibly resist? Lev was right, Hinata was better than the sun, warmer and far more beautiful. Inuoka never thought he was the selfish type, but he would have done anything to keep Hinata all to himself.

A soft touch on his hand startled him and he glanced down between them to see Lev’s long fingers threading with his.

“You’re lucky… I always wanted to feed from him.”

Inuoka felt the possessive grip in his chest release. He wanted to keep Hinata all to himself, but he was shocked to realize that he wouldn’t mind if he shared him with Lev. After all, Lev had a piece of his barely beating heart as well. 

“You know, maybe after we graduate, if he doesn’t get another vampire right away, you could drink from him as well. That way it won’t be against the rules.”

“You mean it?! But I thought you’d hate that.”

“I don’t think I’d mind it if it was you. You love him as much as I do, and I know you wouldn’t hurt him. Or try to take him away from me. Of course, you’d need Hinata’s permission before you do something stupid.”

“I know! I wouldn’t drink from him without his consent,” Lev huffed. 

Inuoka bit back a laugh and squeezed Lev’s hand. “I didn’t think you would.”

“Where is he, anyway?”

“He’s in the building somewhere on guard duty, I think.”

“Does that mean he’ll be busy all night?”

“Unfortunately. We could go hang out somewhere, be social with our own kind.” Even as Inuoka suggested it, the idea seemed as boring as staring at a sky with no stars. 

“Nah, it’s fine with just us. Maybe we can text Hinata to stop by our room after his shift.”

“That sounds nice. Maybe he’ll even stay with us while we sleep. He is working the night shift.”

Lev sighed, his melancholy obvious in just an exhaled breath. “He always sleeps with you though when that happens. I always feel left out; I hate sleeping alone.”

“Hmm, the dorm bed is kind of small for all three of us though. Hey!” Inuoka said as he sat up straight. “Maybe we can move some stuff around and push our beds together. They’re not bolted down or anything.”

Lev gasped and sat up as well, squeezing Inuoka’s hand tight. “Even if they were, I bet we could move them anyway!” 

“Do you know how much trouble we’d get into if we broke our beds? Sawamura-san would be livid, and then…” Inuoka paused to gulp, “Kuroo-san as well.”

Lev shivered. “Yeah, no breaking stuff. But they’re not bolted down, so we should be fine.”

“Exactly. Really, if you hate sleeping alone, we can just leave them like that until we move out. That way we’ll sleep together from now on. You know, if you want,” Inuoka added with a nonchalant shrug. He was suddenly embarrassed to think that Lev would want to sleep with him when he was mainly just invested in Hinata. But Lev’s eyes widened at the suggestion, his face shining as if Inuoka had offered him the greatest treasure in the world.

“Are you serious?! Why didn’t we do it sooner? We could go get some bigger blankets even to cover both our beds. We could even make a fort!”

It didn’t matter that he was over a hundred and fifty years old, Inuoka gasped and released Lev’s hand only to grasp his arms instead. “That sounds amazing!”

“What sounds amazing?” a voice said behind them. 

“Ahh!” Lev and Inuoka yelled in unison, twisting their bodies around toward the rooftop door. Hinata’s eyes widened just before he burst out into laughter, gripping his stomach. 

“You guys are vampires! Lev, weren’t you all like _we’re the fucking top of the food chain_ when we first met? Trying to intimidate me? You two look like a couple of frightened kittens with your fur all fluffed out!”

“We do not,” Inuoka pouted.

“No, you’re right. You look like a little puppy with his tail between his legs.”

“Ha ha! You do!” Lev agreed and Inuoka turned to punch him in the chest, knocking him flat. 

“What are you two doing up here anyway? I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Inuoka’s chest warmed and he bashfully scratched the back of his head. “Oh, sometimes I hang out up here when it’s quiet.”

Hinata nodded and walked toward them, his head swiveling every which way to take it all in. “I don’t blame you, it’s nice up here! What were you guys talking about that would be amazing?”

Lev sat back up and opened his mouth but Inuoka clapped his hand over it and leaned in close to his ear.

“Let me handle this,” he whispered, and Lev’s eyes met his, giving him a slight nod of acknowledgment. Inuoka smiled and turned back to Hinata. “Lev and I had an awesome idea to update our dorm room! We’re going to move some stuff around and push our beds together. Then we’re going to get lots of blankets and pillows to cover it, maybe make a fort.”

He could feel Lev’s questioning eyes on him since he left out any mention of Hinata joining them. Lev had a lot of good points, but strategy was never one of them. Inuoka grinned broadly as Hinata’s face lit up, his eyes shining with interest.

“Whaaaaa?! I want to have a fort! Can I join you guys?”

“Hmm, maybe. It might be tight with all three of us in it, would that be alright with you?”

“Yeah! That sounds amazing!” Hinata cheered, running the last several feet between them and leaping clear over Inuoka’s head. When he landed, he fell backward without even looking, having complete faith that Inuoka would catch him. His laughter was light and as sweet as music when Inuoka snatched him and snuggled him into his lap. 

It was habitual for them, their height difference making it an ideal position for them to snuggle. Hinata leaned his head back underneath Inuoka’s chin and Inuoka couldn’t resist burying his face into Hinata’s wild hair. There was only one thing missing and that was Lev who would typically dive into Hinata’s lap and hug all the way around Inuoka’s waist. 

Inuoka peeked up from Hinata’s hair to find Lev still sitting up, his face uncharacteristically serious. Even his hands were folded in his lap, his fingers winding into his t-shirt. Inuoka realized that Lev was working up the nerve to ask Hinata about their earlier conversation, about him feeding from Hinata as well. Inuoka’s heart ached that Lev would ever be nervous about asking Hinata anything and without thinking, he stretched his hand out to caress the side of his face.

“Go on, you should ask him,” Inuoka said quietly. 

Lev seemed surprised by the touch but at Inuoka’s urging, he smiled and pressed his face against his hand. 

“Ask me what? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Lev said quickly as he maneuvered onto his knees. He shuffled around until he was right in front of them, nestled between Inuoka’s feet, and cleared his throat. “Hinata, I was wondering if when we both graduate from the MSA program, you would give me the chance to feed from you. At least once before you get a new candidate?”

Hinata was silent for a few long moments. Inuoka’s insides squirmed nervously and he hated that he couldn’t see Hinata’s expression. To his relief, Hinata tilted his head up to catch his gaze, his expression concerned.

“Would you be okay with that?”

Inuoka beamed down at him, overjoyed that Hinata was worried about him. “If it’s with Lev, then I don’t mind. I trust him.”

Hinata smiled, his cheeks blossoming pink in a way that always sparked something lustful in Inuoka’s gut. “Okay, I’m fine with that. We can even make it a regular thing since I won’t be required to feed any more vampires after this. I’m being offered a new job with the MSA!”

“What?!” they both shrieked together and Hinata laughed at them again.

“Yeah, they’re putting me in charge of the activities committee, and that’s going to be a full-time job! I’ll have different shifts too, so I can interact with nocturnal races as well!”

“Hinata, that’s amazing!” Inuoka cheered, kissing his forehead. Hinata giggled but didn’t pull away from the affection, tempting Inuoka to continue. It wouldn’t be their first time kissing, Inuoka sneaking a few innocent ones here and there. He was always careful not to push Hinata further than he was comfortable, but he could sense lately that Hinata was wanting more. 

He nuzzled into Hinata’s ear, keeping hold of him as he squirmed and laughed.

“Inuoka! Shouldn’t we go back to the room if we’re going to do this?”

“Hm, why? We’re all alone up here.”

“Well…” Hinata said hesitantly and Inuoka pulled back. Lev was still sitting there, watching them closely. There wasn’t any jealousy present on his face, however, but there was a hunger. It was like a lion waiting patiently in the grass, waiting to pounce on a gazelle. His emerald eyes didn’t linger on just Hinata either; they flickered to him as well, sending a shiver of pleasure down Inuoka’s spine. 

“You want me to continue, Hinata?” Inuoka whispered.

“Yes,” Hinata squeaked, his hands gripping onto Inuoka’s pant legs. Inuoka grinned at Lev, his fangs on full display. He lowered his face until he felt Hinata’s warm throat against his lips. “What about Lev? Do you want him too?”

Hinata gasped and Inuoka could feel his pulse through his lips quickening at the suggestion. “Yes… I-If you’re okay with that.”

“Of course. I want him too.” 

Inuoka had no idea where his boldness had come from, admitting that in front of Lev. The risk paid off well when Lev leaned forward suddenly, his large hands gripping around Inuoka’s legs. He stared into Inuoka’s soul, saying nothing yet demanding to know whether he was speaking the truth. Inuoka smiled, showing no teeth this time, and nodded.

Lev’s excitement was tangible, radiating off him in waves. His hands gave Inuoka’s legs a squeeze before releasing them, leaning back to turn his gaze down to Hinata. He licked his lips as he raised his hands, gently cradling Hinata’s face.

“You want me too, Hinata?”

Hinata gave an impatient huff. “Are you two seriously asking me if I want to make out with two, tall, sexy vampires?! Lev, kiss me already, I’m dying here.”

Lev didn’t need to be asked twice. He dove in with soft, open lips, slotting them against Hinata’s with a sigh. Hinata leaned up to press further into it and Inuoka supported him as best he could. _He_ hadn’t even kissed Hinata like that yet, but he didn’t feel angry about it at all. He watched as he pressed his lips against the base of Hinata’s neck, admiring the beauty of Hinata’s pouty lips moving against Lev’s. 

When he saw their tongues slip into it, a fire began to grow in Inuoka’s belly. He closed his eyes and opened his lips against Hinata’s skin, smiling when he heard Hinata gasp again. He wanted to hear it again and more sounds beside it.

He pulled off and gave his lips a lick as he tugged Hinata’s shirt a little lower. He began pressing kisses along Hinata’s upper back, grazing his teeth lightly over his spine. Hinata’s body quivered, being taken apart slowly by them both. Inuoka pressed a sturdy hand against his chest to keep him steady while his other snuck underneath Hinata’s shirt. He moaned as he felt Hinata’s abs beneath his fingertips and his elation skyrocketed when Hinata whined desperately.

“Guys!” he shouted, gripping Lev’s wrists to force him back a little. “If we keep going, I’m going to end up naked on this roof and I can’t afford a citation like that!”

Inuoka snorted into Hinata’s back as Lev pressed his lips together.

“Sorry. Want to go back to our room?”

“Yes!” Hinata snapped, rolling his eyes as he slipped out from between them. Before he stood, he snatched both their hands and yanked them to their feet as he stood himself. No matter how long they knew him, his strength always caught them off-guard. “Now we’ve got to be quiet. I don’t want anyone poking their heads out to see my raging hard-on.”

Despite being so much older than Hinata, Lev and Inuoka descended into childish giggles. Hinata glared over his shoulder, but he couldn’t hold back his smile. Inuoka took the opportunity to lean in and peck his lips. 

“Ha! Gotcha.”

Hinata blushed even brighter and rolled his eyes. “Dummy, you’ll get plenty of kisses when we get back to your room.”

“Yeah?” Inuoka asked, raising his eyebrows. Before Hinata could answer him, however, Lev pressed into his side. He turned and gasped as Lev’s lips caressed his own, his eyes already closed. Inuoka moved with him, his brain short-circuiting over what was happening. He especially couldn’t believe Lev was capable of being so gentle. 

When Lev pulled back, he opened his eyes. They looked like two jewels shining in the dark as he smiled at Inuoka. Hinata squeezed their hands to get their attention and Inuoka was shocked by the brightness of his eyes as well, radiating like amber. 

He had no idea why he was wasting his time, laying out on the roof and staring up at the sky. Out of all the stars in the universe, there were only two he needed. All the rest could fade from view forever and his world would be no less warm or beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Potentially_ , I may add another chapter that's pure smut. *shrugs* We'll see!


End file.
